<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King and Queen of the Monsters: Battle For Earth by KarlaMusicalGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890475">King and Queen of the Monsters: Battle For Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaMusicalGirl/pseuds/KarlaMusicalGirl'>KarlaMusicalGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types, モスラ | Mosura | Mothra (1961)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaMusicalGirl/pseuds/KarlaMusicalGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Godzilla and Mothra, the King and Queen of the Monsters, are raising their kids in Monster Island but they also are secretly in love. Angurius and Rodan are the only one who know but when King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, Hedorah, Destoroyah, and Gigan come to Earth and start causing trouble, it won't just take all the Kaiju and their human allies to stop them, Godzilla and Mothra must also publicly declare their love in order to save themselves and Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secret Kaiju Love Between The King and Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed like a typical day on Monster Island; all the Kaiju were minding their own business save for Godzilla and Mothra. Godzilla was with his two sons, Minilla/Minya and Godzilla Junior/Baby, teaching them how to use their atomic breath. Minya still had trouble but Godzilla had learned not to step on his tail... Mostly due to Mothra saying that his sons wouldn't learn by force, but by patience. Mothra was looking over her new egg with the Shobijin- their names were Naia and Saiya*- now that her twin children Mothra Maia and Mothra Leo were now grown up.<br/>
Godzilla and Mothra needed a small break from parenthood like any other parent would want- regardless of species- so they called for Angurius and Rodan, their friends.<br/>
Angurius was the first to arrive even though Rodan was faster due to his wings. But it never mattered who came first as Minya and Godzilla Junior loved their godfathers- which was what the boys considered Angurius and Rodan- as much as they loved their father and aunt Mothra.<br/>
Godzilla and Mothra waved goodbye to their children and went to the farest spot of the Island, the only place where they could be alone.<br/>
"Now we are alone," Godzilla said.<br/>
"Yes, we are," Mothra sighed, resting herself near his shoulder, making Godzilla purr.<br/>
Even though they had been enemies, over time, they grew fond of each other. But it wasn't until King Ghidorah tried to attack Minya in the Island after causing some destruction in Tokyo three years ago and Mothra used her powers to let Godzilla bring Minya to safety that their relationship changed. With help from Godzilla and Rodan, they were to drive King Ghidorah back to space. Godzilla thanked Mothra for helping him save Minya and it was right then that he fell in love with her. Mothra had been ecstatic as she had already been in love with him when she saw how tender he was with his sons.<br/>
Despite being very different Kaiju and Godzilla being radioactive, they had been able to kiss and even make love but they were surprised that somehow, Godzilla didn't infect her with radiation and that they were able to kiss and mate as if they were human or normal animals. But Godzilla admitted he loved it more when Mothra kissed his head with her mouth or her legs.<br/>
No one knew about their love except for Angurius and Rodan. As Rodan had helped foster Godzilla Junior, he knew that Godzilla loved Mothra from the moment the three fought King Ghidorah. Angurius found out when he caught Godzilla sleeping with Mothra using her wings like blankets to cover him hours after the battle. That, and the fact that Godzilla and Mothra had been in the afterglow of making love.<br/>
And now three years later, Monster Island was at peace and so was the world. But Godzilla and Mothra didn't want their love to be exposed since they had been seen as enemies, allies, and frenemies too many times over the years, who would believe that now they were in love? And yet, what did the humans and the Kaiju call them? The King and Queen of the Monsters. So it was only natural they would eventually fall in love. And it happened slowly since Mothra had been resurrected so many times in the past though she still retained her memories and feelings while her children were able to grow and settle in Infant Island, Mothra's birthplace. Mothra went back and forth between the two islands but now spent more time at Monster Island due to her love for Godzilla and her fondness for his sons, Angurius, Rodan, and Manda, one of their allies.<br/>
Mothra kissed Godzilla's shoulder and Godzilla sighed. "Mothra..."<br/>
"Yes, my love?"<br/>
"Kiss me. I don't know how I ever lived this long without love."<br/>
"You did had love. Your sons and Angurius love you."<br/>
"I don't mean that. I mean the kind where I long for your kisses every day. And to be with you every night."<br/>
"Oh, Godzilla... You are such a romantic soul beneath that atomic heart of yours."<br/>
She kissed him right on his lips, that long proboscis of hers touching his tongue. Godzilla made a moaning purr, his paws going to her wings.<br/>
"I love you, Mothra," Godzilla said.<br/>
"I love you too, Gojira," Mothra said. When Mothra said his ancient name, it was like music to his ears. But it created more sensations in his body if she said it while kissing him. They seemed to kiss for hours.<br/>
"Will you come to me tonight?" Godzilla asked.<br/>
"I can try."<br/>
"If only you and I didn't had our children and you, the Shobijin. Will they ever accept me as your husband?"<br/>
"They care for peace and love like I do. They will accept you. But not..."<br/>
"Belvera. I know I was not good before but even I could tell she was more evil than me."<br/>
"I know. But do not fear, my Shobijin will accept you especially when the last time we fought, I saved Minilla and you helped me defeat King Ghidorah."<br/>
"As a thank you for saving my son."<br/>
"I know. I cannot promise that I will never leave you again but I'm always here for you."<br/>
"So am I, Mosura." She sighed. Dear Godzilla was so romantic, it hurt her- it hurt him too as he had by now reformed over the years with Angurius- that most humans still thought of him as the destructor of Tokyo. They sat there looking at the horizon until the sky began to turn orange.<br/>
"Let's go home, Godzilla. Your sons must be hungry."<br/>
"Ah, yes. I'm hungry too. I must go and find some food. Fly back and tell them that I will be back soon."<br/>
"I will."<br/>
"But can I have one more kiss before I go?"<br/>
Mothra kissed his head. Godzilla walked to the beach while Mothra took flight.</p><p>****</p><p>Godzilla caught two sharks and a dying whale for dinner. When he got to his grove, Angurius was there chewing on some leaves while Minya and Godzilla Junior were playing toss the rock. His sons cheered when they saw him with the food.<br/>
"Can I get a piece of the whale before I go?" Angurius asked.<br/>
"Yes. Where's Rodan?"<br/>
"He flew home to his mate. She was calling him for dinner."<br/>
"Oh, okay. Did he say anything about me and Mothra?"<br/>
"Just that he hoped you had a good time. Did you had a nice date?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"I'm glad. I'll tell him you both had a great time tomorrow." Godzilla smiled.<br/>
"She is my Queen, what more could I ask for?"<br/>
"I know. But the next time you two are alone, get a cave."<br/>
"Angilas...," Godzilla growled.<br/>
"I don't need to see you and Mothra mating. And if you want to keep your real relationship a secret, you must be in the cave."<br/>
Godzilla could see the logic in that so he just nodded.<br/>
"Anyway, see you, Godzilla." Angurius chomped off a piece of the dead whale and waddled away. Godzilla waved goodbye.<br/>
The Godzilla family ate their dinner. Godzilla reminded his sons to keep practicing and then he would teach Minya to swim since Godzilla Junior already knew how to swim but not dive.<br/>
The boys immediately fell asleep after dinner. Godzilla grabbed the bones and only buried the ones that did not had pieces of the skin.<br/>
All the while, he kept seeing her in his mind. His Queen. She was too pure and beautiful for the world and had even changed him from his previous evil ways.<br/>
Actually, his sons, Angurius and Rodan also helped but not as much as Mothra did.<br/>
He lied down in the cave, a few feet away from his sons. Even if she did not come tonight, she was always in his mind.<br/>
But after two hours of dozing, Mothra came in and lied next to him, her wings like blankets covering him up.<br/>
"I'm here, my love," Mothra whispered in his ear. "Did you miss me?"<br/>
"Not really."<br/>
"What? Why?"<br/>
"Because you're always in my mind, my Queen," he whispered.<br/>
"So are you, my King," she whispered as she gave him a goodnight kiss. Godzilla and Mothra slept together, happy to be togther in peace and harmony but most of all... Happy in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that the Shobijin traditionally don't have names and they were called Moll and Lora in the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy but I chose these names to give them a more twin-like aspect while they have sort of similar personalities to the twins in the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad News Approaching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he had promised his sons, Godzilla was in the beach teaching them how to swim. But... Minya was splashing around like a little child on his or her first day of swimming while Godzilla Junior was the picture of calmness but still felt nervous about diving down. Godzilla was near them, ever vigilant when he felt something slither near his legs. He immediately looked down to find... Manda.<br/>To a human and even the other Kaiju, he could've been mistaken for a huge eel but he had four tiny dragon-like legs, horns, and whiskers like the dragons of Asian legend. He lived in the water but could also come to land, unlike the crabby Ebirah, the only other sea Kaiju in Monster Island.<br/>Manda surfaced before Godzilla lifted his head but didn't scare Minya or Godzilla Junior. He said; "Giving a little swim lesson, Godzilla?"<br/>"Yes. Minya needs to learn and Junior needs to dive."<br/>"I thought he already knew how to dive, I saw him."<br/>"He is still afraid of diving."<br/>"Hmm..." Manda swam to Godzilla Junior. "Well, Baby, you're afraid to dive?"<br/>"Yes." While Minya had a childlike voice, Godzilla Junior had a mix of a childish and mature voice despite being the youngest of the two.<br/>"If you wish, I can teach you. That way, your father can help your brother more."<br/>"I don't know..." He looked at Godzilla, who nodded in agreement.<br/>"Yes, my son. Manda can teach you to dive. Your brother needs to at least stop splashing like he is a baby, this is a lesson."<br/>"Oh, thank you, father!" He swam close for a hug that Godzilla returned. Manda smiled at the sight. Manda became Godzilla's ally after the second battle with Mechagodzilla. And when Godzilla Junior came, Manda liked him as much as Minya. To him, Minya and Godzilla Junior were like his little brothers.<br/>And of course, he also knew about Godzilla and Mothra, he was no fool. He'd always been Mothra's ally from the moment he saw her swim in her caterpillar form to save her Shobijin. With Godzilla, he became an ally when King Ghidorah attacked Monster Island and that night after the battle, he saw them make love when he surfaced to take a breath. And he accepted the relationship since Godzilla had come a long way from being the destructor of Tokyo to its defender. Plus, he did admit to having a crush on Mothra but he knew that her heart belonged to Godzilla so no hard feelings.<br/>So he said; "Well, Junior, let me teach you how to dive."</p><p>****</p><p>With Manda's teaching, Godzilla Junior slowly overcame his diving fears. Minya had stop splashing and proved he could swim, he just preferred to have fun in the water. Godzilla was proud of his sons for learning. He decided that the lesson for Minya was over but that Godzilla Junior still needed more diving lessons with him and Manda. Manda agreed to be his second teacher.<br/>It wad now late afternoon and Godzilla had to get dinner as the leftover whale had been eaten for breakfast. So while Minya and Godzilla Junior went to their grove, Godzilla went hunting. He caught three sharks and a whale calf. When he got to the grove, he found Minya and Godzilla Junior were chewing on leaves. They ate their dinner happily and Godzilla was surprised to find Minya finished faster.<br/>"You must have been hungry," Godzilla said.<br/>"It was the swimming. Can I dive too?"<br/>"You will after your brother masters it."<br/>"Oh, okay." Minya looked down. He was the oldest son but Godzilla Junior seemed to be better than him in many things.<br/>"Minilla, don't be sad. Your brother needs help. And Manda will help him so I can help you dive."<br/>"Will Manda teach me too?"<br/>"If he says yes. For now, he will teach your brother and I will teach you."<br/>Minya smiled and licked his lips. He yawned. Godzilla Junior said; "Sleepy?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Me too, let's get some sleep."<br/>"Yes. What about you, Daddy?"<br/>"I will sleep later. I have to make sure no one steals our food."<br/>So while his sons went in the cave, Godzilla again buried the bones and kept the ones that still had pieces of meat. And then he saw her. His Queen.<br/>She had come to him again and this time, she kissed his head but didn't land.<br/>"I'm here, my love," she said.<br/>"I know."<br/>"How was your day?"<br/>"I was teaching my boys to swim. Minya is a great swimmer, Junior is getting over his fear for diving with help from Manda."<br/>"Manda came by to help?"<br/>"Yes. He likes my boys."<br/>"All the Kaiju love your sons."<br/>"Not just the Kaiju. The humans love them too. Azusa raised Junior for a time and Saeko fed Minya before I came for him."<br/>"I know. Oh, my King, why are you so sad?"<br/>"I'm not sad."<br/>"You are, Gojira. Tell me."<br/>"Minya. You know I have a telepathic bond with my sons too. I read Minya's self-doubts. He knows he's the oldest of my sons but he feels Junior is better than him."<br/>"Ah, Minya. He has his own gifts, just like Baby does."<br/>"I know, my love. But how do I make him see that?"<br/>"By encouraging him and reminding him of his gifts. I will help you with that too."<br/>"Oh, thank you, Mosura."<br/>"No need. I love Minya and Baby."<br/>"They love you too as much as I love you."<br/>Mothra smiled and landed on his back. Godzilla purred. He had missed her so much...<br/>"You're so tense, my King. Perhaps I can do something about that?"<br/>"Yes... Kiss me, Mothra."<br/>"Let's go inside, my love."<br/>"Where my sons are?"<br/>"No. At your room."<br/>Godzilla purred again and led her in the cave to his spot in the cave. Mothra got off his back and walked herself. She kissed Minya and Godzilla Junior. Neither of them didn't stir.<br/>Godzilla smiled as he lied down. Mothra went to him. "Well, my King, you asked for a kiss?"<br/>"Yes, I did."<br/>"I can give you more than that," she purred.<br/>Godzilla smiled, a wicked smile. Mothra said as she prepared herself to make love to him; "I love you, Godzilla."<br/>"I love you too, Mothra," Godzilla said.<br/>Mothra went inside him, using her backtail. They made love as quietly as they could since his sons and all the other Kaiju were sleeping. They also shared sweet and passionate kisses. Mothra climaxed first and then Godzilla did with a purr. They held each other for a long time in the afterglow.<br/>"Feel better, my King?" Mothra sighed.<br/>"Yes, my Queen."<br/>Mothra sighed and nuzzled on his chest. Godzilla put an arm around her.<br/>"Will you stay with me tonight?"<br/>"Of course, my King."<br/>Godzilla smiled. Holding Mothra near him, they fell asleep.</p><p>****</p><p>Over the next couple of days, Godzilla and Manda taught Junior to dive. Mothra, Angurius, and Rodan were also around to help Minya. Rodan couldn't swim but he kept a vigilant eye for Junior.<br/>However, Mothra also had some nervous news; Battra got word from their human allies that there would be a battle again between King Ghidorah and Gigan. However, Space Godzilla, Destoroyah, and Hedorah would also come because after all, Destoroyah was Godzilla's worst enemy but Space Godzilla and Hedorah were supposed to be dead.<br/>This made the four nervous but Minya and Godzilla Junior were not listening as they were more interested in their lesson.<br/>"So there will be a battle?" Rodan said.<br/>"Yes. But all is not lost. If all the Kaiju here can unite with our human allies, we can win. Battra said so."<br/>"I don't trust him," Godzilla said.<br/>"Neither do I but Battra did say that unless we Kaiju and humanity can fight together, all will be lost."<br/>"I think I can try to get Ebriah and my people, the Mu, on our side," Manda said.<br/>"My mate will fight with me but I can ask Megagurius and her brood for help," Rodan said.<br/>"I can try to ask the other Kaiju but my loyalty lies with Godzilla and you, Mothra," Angurius said.<br/>"It's okay, Angilas," Godzilla said. "I can do it. But Minya and Junior will be alone in the Island. And Mothra's egg and her two children..."<br/>That made Mothra lower her head. Maia and Leo were now grown up. And if she died in battle, she would be reborn but then...<br/>"Mothra, don't be sad. Your children and the Shobijin will care for your egg," Rodan said.<br/>"I know. But what about Minya and Baby?"<br/>"Oh. Perhaps your children can come here?" Manda said.<br/>But Mothra whimpered and patted away. Godzilla said; "Let me go to her. Keep this between us. Minya and Junior cannot know yet."<br/>"Of course, Godzilla," Angurius said.<br/>Godzilla walked to Mothra who was now sitting and whimpering. "Mosura, my love, what is it?"<br/>She didn't answer so Godzilla sat next to her and put an arm around her. Mothra nuzzled but still said nothing.<br/>"Mosura, tell me."<br/>"Gojira, you know I could die in this battle and be reborn."<br/>"Oh." He knew that she was right; almost every battle she was in with him had her die and come back. When he was evil, it annoyed him. But when he became good, it made him sad. And now that he loved her, it would kill him if it happened regardless if she was reborn and had her memories.<br/>"I wish I didn't had to fight but I was always a defender of Earth even long before you came."<br/>"I know. And I love you for that."<br/>"Oh, Gojira. I wish we didn't had to fight. Not just for my children and yours, but because I love you so much. If we go to battle, I could die or you could."<br/>"Mosura... Don't say that. You will be reborn if you die. I don't think I can."<br/>Mothra cried. She knew he was right. Even though he'd died three times- the Oxygen Destroyer, Destoroyah, and when he was possessed by the souls of the dead, the humans killed him- and came back, did they even know if this time, he could come back? But Mothra was always optimistic even in the worst of times so she decided to cheer him up.<br/>"Gojira, you will live. And so will I even if it means I will have to be reborn. And I will love you for eternity."<br/>"I love you too, Mothra. For eternity." Godzilla licked her head and she sighed.<br/>"Then we will fight and find a way to keep my children, Minya and Baby safe here in the Island."<br/>"You're right, my Queen. Should we go back to our friends?"<br/>"Yes, we should. Minya and Baby might be worried."<br/>"Will you tell them about this?"<br/>"I will but not tonight."<br/>"I'll stay with you tonight to help you tell them."<br/>"Thank you."<br/>"No need." Mothra kissed him and the two went back to their friends. Manda and Godzilla Junior were still diving while Angurius and Minya were swimming together. Rodan was on the lookout and tapped his feet when he saw Godzilla and Mothra.<br/>Minya and Godzilla Junior were thrilled to see Aunt Mothra. Rodan flew off to be with his mate while Manda gave some fish for the Godzilla family before he swam off. Angurius left for his grove but not before wishing Godzilla and Mothra good luck in how to tell Minya and Godzilla Junior that their father and aunt had to fight a battle to save the world.<br/>Godzilla let them eat while Mothra nestled close to him. "Angurius wished us luck."<br/>"We do need it, my Queen."<br/>"Shh... It'll be okay. As long as we're together, anything is possible."<br/>"I know. I'm glad I get to do this with you."<br/>"Me too, Gojira."<br/>As soon as they finished eating, Godzilla said; "Minya, Junior, come here. Mothra and I have something very important to tell you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gathering Recruits and Confessing Their Secret Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite their fears, Minya and Godzilla Junior handled the news of the incoming battle rather well. Naturally, they said that they would like to help and also wished that their father and aunt not go to fight but they were given a firm "no" to join the battle and a reassurance that both of them would come back. But of course, Godzilla still thought that one of his sons would still disobey because after all, even among Kaiju and animals, there's always a rebellious child.<br/>As soon as the talk was finished, Minya and Godzilla Junior were put to bed and Mothra left to talk with Maia, Leo, and Fairy though she gave Godzilla a kiss before leaving. Godzilla felt a bit sad that she left but he knew as well as she did that she had to talk with her children. So he slept with his sons, appreciating their warmth and love.</p><p>Mothra made it back to Infant Island and was glad to find her kids safe and sound. The Shobijin were still near her egg. Maia could be her mother's twin only her wings had aquamarine and purple lines and her eyes were a darker blue. Leo's rainbow wings and green eyes shimmered in the moonlight. Fairy, the smaller version of Mothra and who came from Leo's egg, was like a ball of light but with pink wings and light blue eyes.<br/>Mothra said; "Maia, Leo, Fairy, I have something important to tell you."<br/>"What is it, Mommy?" Fairy said. As the smallest and youngest of the three, she could be considered the baby with her very childlike voice and small size.<br/>"It's both important and you all have a part to do."<br/>For the next hour, Mothra told them about the upcoming battle and how she wanted them to care for Godzilla's children. She also had to confess that she and Godzilla were lovers but was surprised that they already knew.<br/>"You mean you all knew the whole time?"<br/>"Yes, Mama," Maia said. "I had to guess another reason why you were happy after the last battle. And I heard you say his name as you tried to sleep."<br/>"I found out after we went to see Minya and Baby. You kissed him," Fairy said. Fairy, Leo, and Maia loved Godzilla's sons though it took a while for Leo to grow fond of Godzilla unlike his sisters.<br/>"And I found out that time you spent three days in Monster Island. But I knew when I saw him hold you so gently after the battle. I'm sorry I was so mean to him. He is the King after all."<br/>"It's okay, Leo. He is not mad at you."<br/>"So you do love him?" all three Mothras said.<br/>"Yes. He is more than my King, he is my heart and soul. Just like you three are."<br/>Fairy chittered in glee, Maia smiled, and Leo bowed in respect.<br/>Mothra slept with her children, enjoying their warmth and love. But of course, she also had to tell the Shobijin about her love for Godzilla and she didn't know how to tell them. </p><p>****</p><p>As he promised, Rodan and his mate, Rodana*, went to the Megagurius' nest to tell them about the incoming battle. She was sleeping but her Meganula brood of 300 were awake. When they saw the Rodan, some of them got skittish, some freaked out, and the rest were calm. Rodan had to screech to get their attention. Unfortunately, it also woke up Megagurius and she shrieked, something that got the whole Island's attention for a second and what finally shut up her brood.<br/>"What is it, Rodan?" she growled.<br/>"We have news," Rodan said.<br/>"From Queen Mothra and Battra," Rodana said.<br/>"Oh. What is the news?" Megagurius said, finally calm. She was the Queen of her brood but naturally, she was not to the level as Godzilla and Mothra. Although Godzilla defeated her when she terrorized Japan, the black hole that supposedly killed him created a wormhole so not only did he return, a Meganula came out to lay an egg in Monster Island and out came Megagurius and her brood. Unlike the previous one, this one was kinder though dealing with 300 children is enough to make anyone cranky.<br/>Rodan and Rodana told her and Megagurius became alert. Even she knew about King Ghidorah's reputation along with Gigan and Destoroyah. She didn't know about Hedorah and SpaceGodzilla but had a feeling they were bad news.<br/>"Of course I will fight. For my children."<br/>"Thank you, Megagurius," Rodan said.<br/>"No need, Rodan. And I'm sorry if I growled at you."<br/>"Who can blame you with all these kids?" Rodana said. She was not a mother but she had seen how Godzilla was with his sons.<br/>Megagurius nodded and said; "Thank you for the news, Rodan and Rodana."<br/>"You're welcome. We'll go tell Godzilla."<br/>Megagurius nodded and waved goodbye as the Rodans flew away.<br/>They found Godzilla with Minya and Godzilla Junior playing toss the rock. Rodan thought it was a cute moment and Rodana was touched to see Godzilla's playful side. Once they were seen, Godzilla stopped throwing the rock but it still hit him in the head because of Minya.<br/>"Oh, sorry, Dad," Minya whimpered.<br/>"It's okay. You and your brother can keep playing. I will talk with Rodan and Rodana."<br/>They did and Godzilla went to the Rodans. He said; "What is it?"<br/>"We talked with Megagurius. She said she will fight and her children will be okay here," Rodan said.<br/>"Good. And Manda said he and Ebirah will fight."<br/>"That's good. What about Angurius?" Rodana asked.<br/>"He did tell me Gamera and Baragon will fight."<br/>"Good. We still need the others but I think we can get them all," Rodan said. "And Mothra?"<br/>"I don't know." He felt sad. His Queen hadn't shown up at all and it made him worried. But he was sure she told her children and the Shobijin about the battle.<br/>Rodana smiled, knowing exactly how Godzilla felt. Whenever Rodan left to fight or hunt, she missed him so much. So it was natural for Godzilla to be missing Mothra. She waddled to Godzilla and said; "I'm sure she'll be back soon."<br/>He looked at Rodana. She seemed to have all the wisdom of the female Kaiju- and even female humans- in those understanding eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her.<br/>Then they heard approaching wings and Godzilla Junior called out "Aunt Mothra!" Sure enough, it was her but this time, Fairy came with her, carrying the Shobijin.<br/>Minya squealed at the sight of Fairy. Minya had a crush on her but only time would tell if he would be like his father to fall for a Mothra. Fairy chittered at the sight of Minya. The Shobijin waved hi to the monsters and Fairy let them stand on Godzilla's outstretched paw.<br/>"Good day," the Shobijin said. Despite being barely an inch tall, their voices were loud enough for even humans to hear. Since Kaiju have the same hearing frequency like animals, it was easy for them to hear the Shobijin.<br/>"Good day," Godzilla, Rodan, and Rodana said. <br/>"Godzilla, is it true?" they asked.<br/>"What?" he asked, cocking his head sideways.<br/>"You are the mate of Mothra?"<br/>Godzilla swallowed. Mothra looked at him with a "I know I shouldn't have said anything but the deed is done" look. So she had told them about their love and it looked like they disapproved.<br/>He could only nod and bow his head to them. Mothra flew to his back, landing on his spikes but he still didn't look up, just purred softly.<br/>Rodan and Rodana merely looked at each other, knowing that all the Shobijin desired the most was peace among humanity and the Kaiju so there was hope for Godzilla and Mothra.<br/>After what seemed like a long time of silence, the Shobijin said; "Your love is true, Godzilla."<br/>"What?" he said, finally looking up. Did they really approve of his love for their Queen?<br/>"Your love is true, King of the Monsters," Naia said.<br/>"Mothra has told us about your love for her but we already knew. We have noticed how your feelings for her have changed over the years and how you grew to love her so we approve," Saiya said.<br/>"Yes, we do, Godzilla," Naia said. Although they were twins, Naia had a very romantic nature while Saiya had a practical nature underneath her romantic nature. But they were more pure in heart than their evil sister Belevera.<br/>Godzilla sighed in relief, something that made Mothra kiss the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, making Naia and Saiya giggle, Fairy chitter with joy, and the Rodans smiled in relief. Minya and Godzilla Junior hadn't been listening but if they knew, they would've told the Shobijin to let their father and Aunt Mothra be together.<br/>"But there is something else we must tell you," Saiya said.<br/>"Our sister is the one who is bringing Hedorah and Destoroyah back. King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Gigan are the only ones that are not being controlled by her," Naia said, her voice full of sadness.<br/>This made the Rodans gasp, Mothra let out a cry, and Godzilla's eyes grew wider and he growled.<br/>"And only with all the Kaiju and the human allies you have can the battle be won," Saiya said.<br/>"But there will be losses among the humans and maybe even among the Kaiju," Naia said.<br/>Rodana held her mate and Mothra kept quiet. Godzilla closed his eyes. It still hurt him that he or Mothra could possibly die. Maia, Leo, Fairy, and the unhatched baby would be able to fend for themselves with or without Mothra. But Minya and Godzilla Junior still needed their father.<br/>"But there is one more thing that we need from you, Godzilla," Saiya said.<br/>"Hmm?" he said.<br/>"You and Mothra must declare your love to your human allies," she said.<br/>"Most humans do know but not your allies. And if they don't know, they will not help you. But as the rest of the Kaiju don't know, now you must tell them," Naia said.<br/>Godzilla's eyes opened and Mothra rested her head on his. So this was the moment to come clean to the rest of the Kaiju but also to the humans. The fate of the world was in their hands. It was a heavy burden for Godzilla and Mothra to carry but for the sake of their children, the Kaiju, and for humanity's chances for survival, they knew they had to do it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rodan had a mate in his debut 1956 movie but unlike Rodan, she was never given a name so I just added an A at the end to give her a female name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Last Minute Preparations of the Approaching Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Godzilla looked at his sons- they were still playing but not with the rock, rather with a fallen tree and the rock like baseball- while Mothra remained on his back. The Rodan still held each other while the Shobijin stayed on Fairy. Thundering footsteps were heard and everyone looked to find that the footsteps belonged to Angurius and Gamera. Gamera became one of Godzilla's allies when Godzilla, Angurius, and Minya fought King Ghidorah on the Island. Gamera was considered among the Kaiju and humanity as the Friend of All Children and a Guardian of the Universe like Mothra. So when Godzilla became good, it was easy for Gamera to become his ally.<br/>Godzilla put a paw on Angurius' head to say hi. Gamera said; "Hello." Spotting the Shobijin, he smiled and said; "Nice to see you again, Naia and Saiya."<br/>"Hello, Gamera," they said.<br/>"Angurius asked me to come here." He looked at Godzilla and Mothra.<br/>"I'm glad to see you two are happy together," he said. "I knew about you two the whole time."<br/>"You did?" Godzilla said. Mothra blinked.<br/>"Yes. I saw you two together a lot and even saw you kiss Mothra. I knew something was going to happen between you two."<br/>Godzilla sighed and Mothra smiled. "Thank you, Gamera," she said.<br/>"No need, Mothra. I serve you and Godzilla." He bowed.<br/>"No need to bow. Thank you, Gamera," Godzilla said.<br/>"I heard about the upcoming battle. And yes, I will fight. For you, Mothra, the Kaiju, and the universe."<br/>"We know you will," the Shobijin said. "And now we must go to see if our natives can help us in the battle. Mothra can stay."<br/>"Aw. Well, I hope to see you two soon," Gamera said.<br/>"You will, Gamera," they said. Fairy began to fly off with the Shobijin but she went to Minya and Godzilla Junior. At the sight of her, Minya smiled, dropping the rock. He really liked her but only time would tell if like his father, he would fall for her.<br/>"Minya, Baby, I'm going back home," she said.<br/>"Aw, why?" Minya asked.<br/>"Because it's my time to go home. Mommy will stay with you."<br/>"We'll miss you," Godzilla Junior said, putting the tree down.<br/>"I know, Baby. But I'll be back, I promise," she said. She flew close to him and kissed his head. And then she came to Minya and also kissed his head, making him purr.<br/>"Bye, Minya and Baby," she said. She flew away and Junior said; "Minilla, do you really like her?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Do you want to be with her?"<br/>"She's just a friend."<br/>"Like Aunt Mothra is to Father?"<br/>"No."<br/>"What do you mean 'no?'"<br/>"I accidentally heard Dad say in his mind how much he misses Aunt Mothra and how he loves being with her. He loves Aunt Mothra."<br/>"You mean...?"<br/>"Yeah, like how we saw among Rodan and Rodana."<br/>"Wow." Junior looked and saw in the distance that the Rodan were with Angurius and Gamera but that Mothra was there... On their father's back. He looked relaxed and happy to have her near him.<br/>"Father and Aunt Mothra love each other. I should've known. I also heard him say in his mind how he loves her but just thought it was like a friend. I should've known it's real love."<br/>"It's okay, brother." Minya waddled to him and placed a paw on his brother's arm. "Honestly, I'm happy for Father. Aunt Mothra is perfect for him."<br/>"She is. Do you think she will be our mother?"<br/>"I hope so." Both brothers nodded at the hope of having Mothra as their mother.</p><p>****</p><p>"Gamera, have you been able to talk with the other Kaiju?" Rodan asked.<br/>"Yes, I did, Rodan. Kamacuras, Kumonga, Megalon, Varan, and King Caesar are all ready to fight."<br/>"Thank you, Gamera," Godzilla said.<br/>"You're welcome. And what about Megagurius and Manda?"<br/>"Manda already agreed," Angurius said.<br/>"And so did Megagurius," Rodana said.<br/>"Very good. So does this mean we are ready?"<br/>"And what about Minya and Baby?" Angurius asked.<br/>Now everyone became quiet. Minilla and Godzilla Junior knew about the battle but the problem was how to keep them safe.<br/>Mothra nestled on Godzilla's back. Godzilla sighed. He had been hoping his sons would live in peace but he had to fight again.<br/>"Perhaps Minya and Baby can be sent to Infant Island or I can stay to keep them safe," Angurius said.<br/>"But you need to fight too, isn't that what the Shobijin said?" Rodan said.<br/>"I know I need to fight but Minya and Baby need to be safe too."<br/>"Wait a minute," Mothra said. All eyes turned to her while Godzilla just turned his head to meet her eyes.<br/>"Maia, Leo, and Fairy can look after Minilla and Junior. I asked them before we came if they would be willing to care for them and Maia and Fairy said yes. Leo will care for the Island."<br/>"You are amazing, my love," Godzilla said, not caring that he wasn't exactly alone. But everyone smiled at his words.<br/>Mothra smiled at him, eyes glowing.<br/>"That does sound like a good plan, Mothra," Angurius said. "Will Leo be safe?"<br/>"I hope he will," she sighed. She still hoped her children and Godzilla's sons would be safe.<br/>Godzilla purred to soothe her while Angurius said; "They will be safe, Mothra. Your children along with Minya and Baby are stronger than we can ever know. You know that and I'm sure Godzilla knows."<br/>Godzilla nodded. But he still wanted them to be safe as every parent- whether they are human or Kaiju- wants their children to be safe regardless of age since the love of a parent is one of the most beautiful things in the world.</p><p>It was agreed that Mothra's children would come to the Island in a couple of days to care for Minilla and Junior but that of course, all the Kaiju would have to fight. Once the agreement was settled, Rodan and Rodana flew to their cave, Gamera went to his, Angurius helped Minya and Junior find food and stayed to eat with them.<br/>Godzilla and Mothra needed time alone. They went to their favorite spot. Mothra nestled herself near Godzilla's chest.<br/>"Oh, Godzilla...," she sighed.<br/>"What is it, my love?" Godzilla asked, his tone softer than ever.<br/>"I guess I'm still scared about the battle. I can't bear to lose my children regardless of their rebirth."<br/>"I know. Maia, Leo, and Fairy will be okay. I know they will care for Minilla and Junior."<br/>"I guess I'll always worry about my children."<br/>"And so will I. They're my life... Just like you."<br/>She looked up and seeing the truth in his eyes, she leaned in to kiss him.<br/>"I love you, Gojira," she whispered when she pulled away to position herself on his chest.<br/>"I love you, Mosura," he whispered back.<br/>She purred and with her backtail, she entered Godzilla. Godzilla also purred once she was inside him. They made love gently and quietly as possible but it was still full of love. Once they reached their climax, Mothra nestled on his chest and Godzilla put a paw around her.<br/>"Stay with me," Mothra whispered.<br/>"Always, my Queen," Godzilla whispered back.<br/>They held each other for what seemed like forever until they decided to see if Minilla and Godzilla Junior were okay. They saw that there were bones on the ground and Angurius was coming out of the cave. Seeing them, he went to them and said; "They're sleeping now."<br/>"Thank you, Angilas," Godzilla said.<br/>"No need. I'll leave you two alone."<br/>He waddled off after waving goodbye. Godzilla buried the bones before he and Mothra went in the cave and saw Minya and Junior sleeping. Godzilla patted their heads and Mothra kissed their heads, making them stir but luckily, they slept soundly.<br/>Godzilla went to his bed. Mothra lied on her side so she could see his face. Godzilla also laid on his side and pulled her close for another kiss.<br/>"I love you," he said.<br/>"I love you too, Godzilla. We'll be all right."<br/>"As long as we're together."<br/>"Yes, my love."<br/>Godzilla held his Queen as the two drifted off to sleep, both hoping that their children would remain safe for the upcoming battle but above all, hoping that they would come back alive to live the rest of their lives in peace and love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saying Goodbye Before The Battle Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Godzilla woke up and saw that Mothra was still asleep in his arms. It had been so long since she slept in his arms for more than a few hours. He understood that it was to return to her children and home but in the past, she still stayed almost the whole night with him and managed to leave without letting Minya and Junior see her. Godzilla wondered if it was still dark outside or if it was morning so he lifted his head to see if there was any traces of light hitting the cave.<br/>And then he felt her stir. She opened her eyes and found herself wrapped around Godzilla's chest. She smiled and looked up. He was staring at her.<br/>"My King," she whispered.<br/>"My Queen," he sighed. "How I've missed nights like this."<br/>"So have I, my love. I hope this won't be the last."<br/>"It won't be. We'll always be together."<br/>"Oh, Gojira..."<br/>She leaned in to kiss him. Godzilla purred. He pulled away after a few moments to say; "I should see if it's still night or morning."<br/>"You're right." She moved herself so her feet touched the ground. Godzilla got up and saw that Minya and Junior were still sleeping and peeked outside. It was still somewhat dark but in the horizon the sky was getting a bit lighter. Dawn was approaching. He sighed. Mothra would be leaving to tell her children and the Shobijin the battle plans now that their Kaiju allies had agreed to fight with them. He felt her standing near him.<br/>"Dawn approaches," Mothra said.<br/>"You must go, I know."<br/>"Yes. But I will be back, I promise."<br/>Godzilla sighed. "I love you, my Queen. Please come back."<br/>"Shh..." She flapped her wings to land on his head. "I'll always come back to you. I love you too, my King."<br/>She flew off into the horizon and Godzilla watched her fly away.</p><p>After a long time of staring at the horizon, Godzilla returned to the cave to see if Minya and Junior were awake. Sure enough, they were waking up. Minya whimpered and Junior yawned.<br/>"Morning, Father," Junior said. Minya yawned and saw that Godzilla was looking at him.<br/>"Are you awake, Minilla?" Godzilla said.<br/>"Yes, Father."<br/>"Will you and Junior come with me to hunt for breakfast?"<br/>"Okay, Father," Minya said enthusiastically.<br/>Then there was footsteps coming. The three turned to see Angurius coming.<br/>"Angurius? What are you doing here?" Godzilla asked.<br/>"I thought Minya and Baby would like to hunt with me. Unless you are too busy to do it?"<br/>"No, Angilas. You can hunt with us. Minilla, Junior, come on."<br/>The three got out of the cave and Angurius led the three to the beach. Manda surfaced and waved a claw to say hi.<br/>"Getting ready for a swimming lesson or hunting for breakfast?" Manda asked.<br/>"Hunting," Godzilla said.<br/>"Oh. Let me help Minya and Baby with the swimming. You and Angurius can hunt."<br/>Minya and Junior looked at their father and Godzilla nodded his assurance. Minya and Junior paddled to Manda.<br/>"Junior, follow me. Minya, grab my tail. Gently, please," Manda said. Minya did as he was told as Manda slithered away in the water.<br/>"Angurius, let's hunt."<br/>Godzilla and Angurius walked to the water and while Godzilla submerged himself in the water, Angurius remained on the surface as it was always difficult for him to submerge underwater.<br/>However, Angurius managed to chomp on fishes, eels, and some plankton. And he kept watch for Minya as Manda hadn't completely submerged since while Minya could swim, he still hadn't learned how to submerge like his father. Junior came up but he coughed a bit as he also found staying underwater hard.<br/>Angurius paddled to them. Manda surfaced gently.<br/>"Baby, are you okay?" Manda and Angurius asked.<br/>"Yes," he wheezed. "I just can't seem to submerge as good as Father."<br/>"You will," Angurius said.<br/>"Minya will also be able to submerge except he just needs to learn to not be afraid," Manda said. "Minya, are you still there?"<br/>"Yes, Manda!" Minya called out. He had been on Manda's tail the whole time, watching Manda slither in the water and often gazing at the fishes, manta rays, sharks, whales, and all manner of sea life. They heard rumbling and turned around. It was Godzilla going back to shore, holding a huge humpback whale in his jaws.<br/>"Looks like he found your breakfast. Let's go back to shore. I'm full already so let's go, Minilla and Baby," Angurius said gently.<br/>"And keep on hanging on, Minya," Manda reminded.<br/>Minya did as he was told and he watched his brother swim but kept coming back up the surface.<br/>Godzilla watched as Manda, Angurius, and Junior returned. He was worried for Minya as he couldn't see him but felt relief when Manda turned around and settled Minya down the water.<br/>Minya and Junior walked out to join their father and Angurius joined them. Manda raised a paw to wave goodbye and slithered off.<br/>Godzilla dropped the whale, making the ground tremble slightly but Minya and Junior licked their lips, making hungry noises as they went to chew on the whale.<br/>Angurius came to Godzilla and said; "I will leave now, I'm full. Baby is learning well in his swimming lessons. Minya just needs to learn to not be afraid of being underwater."<br/>"I know. And yet I see him swimming with his brother and showing no fear."<br/>"Perhaps it is because you are not there to judge him, Godzilla. Maybe the only way for Minya and Baby to learn is if you let them be on their own instead of always being around," Angurius said.<br/>Godzilla scratched his head. He remembered Mothra saying once; "<em>Let Minya and Baby be on their own for them to learn. Someday they will have to be on their own. I'm sure they'll turn out strong, wise, and brave like their father. You just need to give them a chance to learn on their own.</em>"<br/>He smiled at the memory and said; "She's right."<br/>"Who?" Angurius asked.<br/>"Mothra. She told me the same thing like you about letting Minilla and Junior be alone."<br/>"Then listen to her advice. She is the Queen after all."<br/>Godzilla nodded. He wished he could tell this to her and then kiss her for it.<br/>As if on cue, he heard flapping noises. He and Angurius looked out at the horizon. It was Mothra with Fairy. The Shobijin were on Fairy.<br/>Minya and Junior looked up and waved, happy to see their dear aunt Mothra and Fairy.<br/>Mothra and Fairy landed and the Shobijin went to Mothra so Fairy could go to Minya and Junior.<br/>"Mothra had to come," Naia and Saiya said to Godzilla and Angurius.<br/>"Why? What is wrong?" Angurius said.<br/>"Hedorah and Destoroyah have been sighted with our sister Belvera!" Saiya said.<br/>"What?!" Angurius and Godzilla roared, their shouts echoing around Monster Island and causing all the Kaiju- Minya, Junior, Fairy, and Mothra jumped at the tone- to be shocked even Ebirah and Manda, despite being underwater.<br/>"Yes, Godzilla and Angurius. The time has come," Naia said.<br/>"It is time for the Kaiju and human allies to fight," Saiya said.<br/>Godzilla looked at Angurius, Mothra, and the Shobijin.<br/>Mothra said; "We must leave soon."<br/>"All of us or just you?" Godzilla said, his voice nearly trembling.<br/>"Some of us must leave. But your sons will have to go to my Island with my children," Mothra said.<br/>Godzilla lowered his head down. The battle had just begun and even though his blood stirred to fight, he still felt like his heart was torn because how could he fight when his sons would be in another island for their safety and what if he or Mothra never came back?<br/>Mothra said; "Godzilla, you and I will go fight after Minya and Baby will be at Monster Island."<br/>Naia said; "Maia and Leo will protect Minya and Baby, Godzilla. Your sons and Mothra's children with the egg will be okay."<br/>Saiya said; "Fairy will also keep them safe but she will also be a guide for Naia and I to find our sister. But there is no time to lose."<br/>Footsteps were heard and it was Manda with Rodan and Rodana, surprising them.<br/>Manda spoke first to say; "No need to fear, I can take Minya to Infant Island."<br/>"And Rodan and I can take Baby before we go with you to fight, Godzilla," Rodana said.<br/>Godzilla merely nodded. Rodana and Rodan flew off while Manda slithered away.</p><p>****</p><p>Minya, Junior, and Fairy had been nervous the moment they heard their father and Angurius shout. Then Rodan, Rodana, and Manda came by.<br/>"What happened?" Minya said to them.<br/>"Just that you and your brother will have to go Infant Island for your own safety," Manda said.<br/>"Why? Is there danger?" Junior asked.<br/>"Yes, there is but your father and the rest of us will take care of it," Rodan said.<br/>"Will Dad come back?" Minya and Junior said.<br/>This made the three including Fairy become quiet because how could they tell them that there could be a possibility he may not return? The only thing they could do was reassure them that their father would be okay if he had all his allies.<br/>"Your father will have Angurius, Mothra, and all of us Kaiju with some humans to help with the danger," Rodan said as gently as he could.<br/>"But we must hurry," Rodana said. "Your father and Aunt Mothra will come with us to the Island."<br/>Minya and Junior nodded.<br/>"Minya, hold on to my tail while we swim," Manda said.<br/>"And Baby, Rodan and I will carry you."<br/>"And I'll be right by your sides," Fairy said, smiling at Minya and Junior.<br/>Minya smiled brightly at her while Junior smiled back gently. Minya obeyed Manda and Rodan and Rodana grabbed Junior's outstretched arms.</p><p>Angurius, Mothra with the Shobijin, and Godzilla went to the beach. The minute they saw Manda go in the water with Minya on his tail along with Rodan and Rodana holding Junior in the air with Fairy next to them, Godzila and Angurius went int the water. Mothra flew to Fairy, the Shobijin went on Fairy, and then Mothra went to land herself on Godzilla's back.<br/>Godzilla swam with Mothra on his back and his head still looking down. He did look up to see if his sons were okay and they were. Because of his telepathic bond with his sons, he could see that Junior was excited- and nervous due to the high altitude- to see what it was like to fly while Minya was impressed by the sea life and also watching his brother and Fairy in the air.<br/>However, Godzilla's heart still felt torn because even though they were about to fight to save the world and his sons, he still was sacred about if he could come back for them but also if he and Mothra would be able to make it out alive and continue to be lovers <br/>"My love, what is wrong?" Mothra asked.<br/>"I'm ready to fight but my heart is torn for my sons and you. I'm the King of the Monsters and yet I am scared to fight for once."<br/>"Humans feel the same way. We Kaiju also feel the same way, I know that you were scared in the last battle for the sake of your sons."<br/>"Because I was worried to leave them alone. I'm still worried about it and I was just about to agree with you and Angurius to let Minilla and Junior have alone times."<br/>"What?"<br/>"You told me once that I should give Minilla and Junior their small moments of freedom to let them grow. Angurius told me the same thing after we hunted for breakfast."<br/>"Oh. And now you are letting them be alone for this battle."<br/>"Yes. But I'm not planning on leaving them just now."<br/>"I know. And you won't, my darling. I believe we will come back. Even if it means I will be reborn again. In the best and worst of times, there is always love. And our love is forever."<br/>"It is. I have loved only you even when I was bad, I just didn't understand or even wanted to understand what love really was even as I saw how humans treasure it throughout the years."<br/>"And when you allowed it in your heart because of Minya and Baby, was that when you realized you loved me?"<br/>"Yes. The minute I brought them home, I also dreamt of you and saw that before humans, we were mates. And when I woke up, I knew that I had always loved you even when we were enemies. It was like we were always meant to be together."<br/>"We are. I had those same dreams from the moment I first met you but I also had to make sure that we had to confess our feelings in actions rather than words. And it worked."<br/>"Yes, it did. And I love you more than ever for being here with me and for also believing not just in us, but for all that is good."<br/>Mothra nuzzled her head on his spikes, making a soft purr. "And I love you more than ever for finally realizing that all life is precious."<br/>Godzilla smiled and followed Angurius. Manda's tail was still exposed so Minya was still visible. And the Rodans were still flying together with Junior. They swam and flew for hours to get to Infant Island where Mothra Maia and Mothra Leo were waiting for them. The Rodans gently landed so Junior could finally walk on the ground and Manda walked on the land to let Minya walk before returning back to the water. Mothra got off Godzilla's back so she could say goodbye to Maia and Leo and give instructions to Fairy for her to be careful.<br/>Godzilla looked at his sons and took them in his arms.<br/>"Will you come back, Father?" Minya asked.<br/>Godzilla became nervous but said; "I will come back one way or another, Minilla and Junior. I promise you both that."<br/>"You will?" Junior asked.<br/>"Yes, I will." He patted and nuzzled their heads.<br/>Then he turned to head for shore when he heard Minya say; "Wait!"<br/>He stopped and turned his head around to see Minya and Junior say with sadness in their eyes and hearts; "Sayonara."<br/>He smiled sadly and said; "Sayonara."<br/>He walked back to shore followed by Manda and Angurius. The Rodans flew up after waving goodbye to Maia, Leo, and Fairy. Mothra went on his back again and rested her head on his. No words were spoken between them except for a silent promise that they would come out of the battle alive and also save the world for all the Kaiju and humanity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>